


Vlci a pryskyřníky

by Hakisak



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, zaklínač
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Witchers (The Witcher), M/M, zaklínač - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Julián je student grafiky a designu, co si přivydělává jako loutnista. Geralt je obsluha čajovny, kam Julián denně chodí pracovat.Julek se vetře na demonstraci za lepší planetu a cestou domů se mu převrátí svět vzhůru nohama. Ale naštěstí na to nebude sám.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Marigold/Geralt, Marigold/Geralt z Rivie
Kudos: 3





	1. Není utopenec jako utopenec

**Author's Note:**

> Perlová čajovna s obsluhou, co vypadá jako Geralt z Rivie, skutečně existuje.  
> Loutna jménem Mína skutečně existuje, mám ji doma.

Bylo už poměrně pozdní ráno a Julián se s návštěvou své oblíbené čajovny, která byla spíš kavárnou, o něco opozdil. Obvykle sem totiž chodil hned po otevírače v devět hodin a bylo skoro až ku podivu, že sem nechodil ještě v pyžamu a s kartáčkem v puse, vzhledem k tomu, jak byl po ránu nepoužitelný. Často si až mezi dveřmi podniku uvědomil, že se vůbec neučesal, nebo že má naruby svou oblíbenou květovanou košili. Dnes to ale bylo jiné – dneska ho čekala jistá akce, z které byl poměrně nervózní, a tak se rozhodl, že se v Perlovce zastaví až později, cestou do cílové destinace.

Byl roztěkaný víc než kdykoliv jindy; však se také cítil, jako by něco provedl. Ve skutečnosti neudělal vůbec nic špatného, naopak – chystal se bojovat za lepší svět. Když si to takhle v hlavě přehrál, znělo to ve výsledku vlastně docela dobře. Trochu ho to uklidnilo.

Rozhodně ho však neuklidnil pohled na muže za pultem, který s poněkud zamyšleným výrazem ve tváři pečlivě utíral hrnečky a stavěl je do polic za sebou. Julián ho znal, alespoň natolik, nakolik může stálý zákazník znát obsluhu oblíbené kavárny. Mnohdy ale snil o tom, že by rád bělovlasého čahouna poznal podstatně lépe. Geralt, jak se muž jmenoval, měl skutečně úplně bílé vlasy, které mu dříve spadaly až kamsi k lopatkám, ale letos v létě si je nechal ostříhat zhruba k uším, na takovou šik délku, která mu moc slušela. Navzdory bílým kadeřím však nevypadal vůbec staře a Julián byl přesvědčený, že je mu maximálně kolem čtyřiceti, víc ne. To nebyl zrovna nejmenší věkový rozdíl, ale nezakazovalo mu to snít.

Geralt byl ve skutečnosti tím důvodem, proč sem Julián chodil tak často. Samozřejmě, částečně za to mohl i fakt, že se tu mnohem lépe soustředil na práci a že se nemusel starat o to, že by měl vařit, protože se tu obvykle nabouchal plněnou pitou nebo výbornými sendviči, ale právě Geralt byl tím největším lákadlem, které ho vytáhlo z pohodlí domova i v pochmurném, hnusném počasí, kdy by ani psa ven nevyhnal. A Julek se ven vyháněl dobrovolně, jen aby se pokochal. Párkrát se sice nachytal, že o sobě opovržlivě přemýšlí jako o poblázněné fanynce, ale což… každý se může bezhlavě platonicky zamilovat, ne jenom pubertální třináctky.

Sotva ostře zacinkal zvonek nad jeho hlavou, Geralt zvedl pohled od práce a letmo se pousmál. Jantarovýma očima se zabodl do Juliána a mladík na okamžik přestal dýchat. Neměl tušení, proč má pokaždé takový pocit, ale nemohl si pomoct. Nadechl se, věnoval obsluze maličko nervózní pohled, a pokračoval k pultu.

Geralt překvapeně povytáhl obočí – byl zvyklý, že Julián rovnou usedá ke stolu u okna, takže ho zaskočilo, že zamířil Julián k pultu a ne on k jeho stolu. „Dobré dopoledne,“ pozdravil ho přesto celkem vesele, „dnes jdeš nějak pozdě, zaspal jsi?“

Julián se usmál a v panice si uvědomil, že mu hoří tváře. Musela na něj být radost pohledět. Jako puberťák, vážně… „Ne, ale mám dneska něco v plánu, takže jsem se rozhodl, že se tu jenom stavím cestou pro kafe,“ vysvětlil, přičemž se ze všech sil snažil o uvolněný, nenucený tón.

Netušil, jestli mu to Geralt sežral, nebo je prostě tak dobrý herec, ale nedal na sobě znát žádné pobavení, žádné nutkání vyprsknout smíchy nad jeho rudnoucími tvářemi a nervózními gesty. „Takže capuccino s karamelem? Dáš si k tomu nějakou sváču?“

Capuccino Julián bezmyšlenkovitě odkýval a podrbal se v zátylku. „Asi ne, stavím se tu pak pro nějakej sendvič,“ zamumlal zamyšleně.

Zatímco se Geralt věnoval přípravě kávy do kelímku z rozložitelných materiálů, Julián netrpělivě bubnoval prsty do pultu, přešlapoval z nohy na nohu a byl jako na trní.

Pochopitelně, že si toho Geralt moc dobře všímal. „No a co je to za akci, kam razíš?“ zeptal se rádoby nezaujatě, ačkoliv tušil, že Juliánova nervozita pramení právě odtud.

„Ále,“ mávl mladík rukou do vzduchu, „jdeme s partou trochu blbnout na náměstí.“

„Není tam náhodou nějaká demonstrace?“

„Demonstrace? Fakt? Ani nevím,“ ušklíbl se Julián a přitom měl pocit, že ho transparent, který včera večer vyráběl, přímo pálí v kapse, kam ho několikrát přeložený ukryl, než bude čas ukázat jej světlu světa a hlavně médiím.

***

Náměstí bylo plné lidí. Za jiných okolností by si to Julián plnými doušky užíval, protože to znamenalo, že ti lidé budou co nevidět věnovat pozornost _jemu_ , ale tentokrát byl z toho všeho poněkud nejistý. Atmosféra tu totiž panovala diametrálně odlišná, než na jakou byl zvyklý z koncertů – zatímco na koncertech se lidé uvolnili a bavili se, tady bylo ve vzduchu cítit napětí, vztek, zloba. Tušil, že kdyby ve své písni špatně zvolil slova a špatně vyjádřil, co chtěl hudbou říci, brzy by jej zasáhlo shnilé rajče.

„Hele, támhle je!“ uslyšel nedaleko pódia dobře známý hlas. „Julku!“ To se jeho pozornost snažil upoutat jeho přítel a bývalý spolubydlící Dorian, hipík a aktivista, jeden z hlavních organizátorů téhle akce. Julián musel uznat, že svou práci zřejmě dělá dobře, jinak by tu nebylo tolik lidí.

Mávl na něj a vykročil jeho směrem, prodíraje se mezi lidmi, z nichž někteří mávali ve vzduchu transparenty, jiní skandovali úderná hesla a další postávali v hloučcích a zapáleně mezi sebou diskutovali. „Nazdar, Doriane,“ pozdravil ho, sotva k němu došel.

Kolem ramen Juliánovi padla Dorianova paže v přátelském, důvěrném gestu. „Julku! Všichni se moc těší na tvoje vystoupení,“ oznámil mu hned bez skrupulí, „dokonce bych řek‘, že je to jedno z hlavních lákadel, proč sem lidi přišli.“

Julián měl trochu jiný názor, ale usmál se a poslušně to odkýval. „Urazilo by mě, kdyby tomu bylo jinak,“ zažertoval a konečně se trochu uvolnil, k čemuž významně dopomohl i půllitr Plzně, který mu z ničeho nic přistál před nosem.

Na scéně se totiž objevila Dorianova nejlepší kamarádka (kašli kašli, kamarádka s benefity, jak Julián dobře věděl) Maruška. Mnohokrát uvažoval nad tím, jestli ji Dorian náhodou nemá tak rád kvůli jejímu jménu. K Maruškám a Mariánkám všeho druhu měl totiž nesmírně blízko. A právě tahle Maruška, nejlepší a nejvíc prozíravá bytost na celé planetě Zemi, mu podala vychlazenou dvanáctku. „Na kuráž je nejlepší,“ zahlásila a zeširoka se na mírně nervózního barda zazubila. „A tvou loutnu má támhle Štěpán, dal ji trochu do pucu, vyměnil struny a parádně ji naladil, bude hrát jako nová,“ dodala a kývla hlavou k plešounovi nedaleko. Julián Štěpána neznal, ale Štěpán znal Marušku a Doriana a opravoval hudební nástroje, takže mu skrz tyhle známosti dal velmi slušnou cenu.

Julián si toužil koupit loutnu novou, lepší, ale loutna byla velmi netradičním a velmi drahým nástrojem. A on byl chudý student grafiky a designu a řemeslo mu zatím příliš nevynášelo. Nezbývalo mu tedy nic jiného než prozatím investovat do své staré Míny, kterou koupil z druhé ruky a podle všeho už toho měla dost za sebou. Byla ale starožitná a krásná a když ji tehdy sháněl přes Aukro a inzeráty, bezmezně se do ní zamiloval. Měla výhradní místo v jeho životě a zcela ji odhodit do kouta, to by stejně nedokázal.

„Že moc děkuju – vyrovnám se s ním hned jak mi řekne, kolik za to chce,“ přitakal vděčně, „Mína si zaslouží tu nejlepší možnou péči,“ zeširoka se usmál pro změnu on.

„V pohodě, prosím tě,“ mávla Maruška rukou do vzduchu a sama se napila ze svého půllitrového eko friendly kelímku piva.

„Tak bando, za deset minut začínáme,“ oznámil po chvilce Dorian a Juliánovi se znovu zhoupl žaludek.

***

Sotva se Julián postavil na pódium, stres ho přešel. Těžko mohl být ve stresu, když dělal něco, co ho bavilo a naplňovalo, když se dělil o milovanou hudbu s publikem, o hudbu a tóny, které mu snad proudily žilami místo krve. Vždycky, když poprvé sáhnul na struny a vyloudil ze svého milovaného nástroje první tóny, to vypadalo, jako by rozproudil jakousi neobvyklou magii; magii, která měla prazvláštní moc. Uměla lidi spojit, naplnit divokou energií a odhodláním, a přesně to se teď hodilo skupince aktivistů bojujících za planetu Zemi.

Julián – nebo spíš Marigold, jak si říkal na pódiu – promlouval k lidem hudbou, slovy, propletenými s tóny, slovy, která skládal dlouho do noci. Ale úsilí se vyplatilo, protože když opouštěl prkna, jež znamenají svět, dav už skandoval jím zavedená hesla, opakoval refrén chytlavé písničky, která se měla stát symbolem nejen téhle akce, ale také symbolem lepších zítřků. Čistého ovzduší, chráněné přírody, zvířat, kterým nehrozí vyhynutí…

Vykouzlilo mu to spokojený úsměv na tváři – svůj úkol tady splnil.

***

Dal si ještě dvě Plzně, než krátce po setmění zamířil domů, loutnu hozenou přes rameno. Ne že by se mezi přáteli necítil dobře – akce to byla věru vydařená a když odcházel, panovala na náměstí uvolněná, přátelská atmosféra – ale Julián byl poněkud unavený a věděl, že ho brzy doženou povinnosti, kterým se bude muset věnovat. Býval občas lehkomyslný a pro každou špatnost, ale ne dnes. Dnes se ohromně těšil do měkké postele a nemohl se dočkat, až se zahrabe pod nadýchané peřiny.

Zdálo se, jako by se veškerý život soustředil na náměstí, protože okolní ulice byly nečekaně tiché. Noční klid jen tu a tam narušil uši rvoucí zpěv opilce, co se potácel od hospody k hospodě, ale jinak bylo město klidné; možná až příliš, možná až podezřele klidné. Julián byl však utahaný, kupředu ho hnala vidina pohodlí vlastní postele, a proto podvědomí, které mu našeptávalo, že tu něco nehraje, nevěnoval příliš pozornosti.

Asi měl být opatrnější. Vnímavější. Kdyby byl, možná by se vyhnul Mlýnské strouze, která byla v noci sice neskutečně romantickým místem – světla se moc hezky odrážela na obvykle klidné hladině – ale nyní se měnila spíš v kaluž temnoty, z níž se sápalo něco nepřirozeného, něco, co tu rozhodně nemělo být.

Julián zazíval a vkročil na most vedoucí kolem bývalé mlýnské strouhy, nyní městem zvelebeného místa, kolem nějž se v létě rozprostíraly zahrádky hospod a park hojně okupovaný mladistvými. Teď tu ale nikdo nebyl, kromě barevných rybek, co poplašeně kmitaly pod hladinou a snažily se uniknout jisté smrti.

Z vody se vynořila podivná pokřivená postava, jejíž oči rudě žhnuly v okolním přítmí. S neuvěřitelnou rychlostí chmátla po červeném kapříkovi, vylovila jej z vody a na dvě kousnutí s ním skoncovala. Pak svoje rudé oči bez zornic upřela na loutnistu vracejícího se domů. Ozval se vrčivý, bublavý zvuk, z nějž Marigoldovi přeběhl mráz po zádech a vlasy v zátylku se mu hrůzou zježily.

Zastavil se v půlce kroku a ohlédl se právě ve chvíli, kdy se monstrum rozběhlo jeho směrem.

„Co to do prdele…,“ zamračil se, ale vzápětí jeho nohy dostaly poplašný signál od mozku a mladík se překotně rozběhl pryč, div že se mu nohy nezamotaly. Nechápal, co se děje, možná si dokonce myslel, že někde usnul a tohle se mu zdá, ale jakýsi základní instinkt mu napovídal, že se teď za žádnou cenu nesmí zastavit. Navíc se z toho snu nedokázal probudit.

Upadl. Loutna sklouzla z jeho zad a zaduněla o dláždění. Za jiných okolností by se starostlivě zajímal, jestli je jeho nástroj v pořádku, ale teď se zvládl jen přetočit na záda, právě v okamžik, kdy se monstrum odráželo a on viděl, jak míří přímo na něj.

Vyjekl a zavřel oči, ale očekávaný náraz nepřišel.

Něco tu obludu srazilo k zemi. Klubíčko dvou postav dopadlo opodál, příšera skučela, vrčela a podivně bublala. Julián zděšeně sledoval toho tvora, jehož slizká kůže byla podivně šedofialového odstínu, jak se sápe po jeho zachránci, oči rudě žhnoucí, mezi pařáty s dlouhými drápy plovací blány, stejně rudé jako blanitý hřeben na zádech. Nikdy nic takového neviděl, ani ve svých nejdivočejších snech.

Ve svitu měsíce – nebo snad záři pouličních lamp? – se ve vzduchu zablesklo cosi stříbrného. Zasvištělo to vzduchem v ohromujícím tanci, následovalo několikeré zaskučení monstra, a o chvíli později na dláždění vedle Juliána dopadla odporná hlava s rudýma očima a vyceněnými ostrými zubisky. Na košili a na obličeji mu přistálo něco, co odhadoval na hnusnou lepkavou krev, která páchla rybinou.

Zvedl se mu žaludek. Teprve teď si uvědomil, že se chvěje po celém těle. Chtěl se zvednout, ale nohy mu absolutně nefungovaly, jako by je měl z rosolu.

Před obličejem se mu objevila svalnatá paže, ruka nabízející pomoc, a Julián se jí po krátkém zaváhání chytil. Jeho zachránce ho bez sebemenších potíží vytáhl na nohy, jako by mladík vůbec nic nevážil. Teprve teď si Julián všiml, kdo před ním stojí.

„Geralte?“ vydechl zmateně, ale s úlevou jasně patrnou v roztřeseném hlase.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se jeho známý z čajovny, bílé vlasy se mu ve svitu měsíce stříbřitě leskly a jeho jantarové oči se hřejivě vpíjely do Juliánových modrých kukadel. V druhé ruce, té, kterou nedržel mladého umělce, svíral zašpiněný meč.

Meč! Julián fakt netušil, že patří Geralt k nějaké šermířské skupině, ale vlastně ho to ani tolik nepřekvapovalo. Působil jako takový typ.

„Já nevím,“ vyrazil ze sebe mladík zmateně, protože si momentálně nebyl jistý vůbec ničím. Pustil se Geralta a rukávem košile si otřel krví potřísněný obličej. Byl v pořádku, jen značně otřesený a vyvedený z míry. „Co…“

„Co to bylo?“ Geralt se ušklíbl a pohledem sklouzl k zohyzděnému tělu. „Utopenec,“ odvětil, načež se s povzdechem rozhodl dodat: „Očividně se nastěhoval do Mlýnské strouhy. Měl jsem to tušení už pár dní, ale neměl jsem jistotu… Jinak bych se ho dávno zbavil.“

„Dávno zbavil?“ Ne, Marigold se ani trochu nechytal.

Geralt si tiše povzdechl. „Myslím, že bych ti měl něco vysvětlit,“ pronesl a položil mladíkovi konejšivě ruku mezi lopatky. „Pojď, doprovodím tě domů.“ Julián se nevzpouzel – už jen z představy, že by šel domů sám, bezbranný a k smrti vyděšený, se mu nepříjemně sevřel žaludek a srdce jako by mu chtělo vyskočit z hrudi.

Takže utopenci očividně nebyli jen tradiční pochutina k pivu…


	2. Zaklínač

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigold je zasvěcen do světa zaklínačů a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, konečně druhá kapitola, kratší, ne moc zajímavá, ale zato obohacená o počínající fluff.   
> Píšu pomalu, měním práci a nemám čas ani energii, bohužel, ale postupem času to bude snad jen lepší a lepší :-)

„Co že jsi?“ Julián nechápavě krčil čelo, zatímco upíral pohled na bělovlasého muže sedícího na jeho gauči v jeho bytě. On sám v klidu sedět nedokázal – rázoval po obýváku tam a zpátky, tam a zpátky, jako šelma v kleci. Dělal to vždycky, když nad něčím přemýšlel nebo byl rozrušený. Teď se snažil přemýšlet a z rozrušení se ještě stále mírně třásl.

„Zaklínač,“ odvětil Geralt naprosto klidně, jako by ho předešlé události ani trochu nezasáhly, jako by vraždění oblud uprostřed města byla jeho denní rutina. Marigoldovi pomalu docházelo, že o obsluze z čajovny vlastně vůbec nic neví. Kromě toho, že je ten chlap zatraceně sexy.

Nevěděl, co takové zaklínačství obnáší, a tak střelil od boku: „Takže patříš k nějaké šermířské skupině? Tak se jmenujete – Zaklínači?“

Geraltovy rty se zvlnily do pobaveného úšklebku. „No, vlastně z takové šermířské skupiny pocházím, jen to asi nebude taková skupina, jakou si představuješ,“ začal opatrně, přičemž z mladého muzikanta ani na okamžik nespouštěl pohled. Marigold cítil, jak se do něj vpíjí uhrančivé jantarové oči. „Lovíme monstra,“ pokračoval Geralt a dramaticky se odmlčel, než po chvíli dodal: „Už stovky let.“

Julián se prudce zastavil, jak vstřebával tu informaci, a nakonec si odfrkl a pobaveně potřásl hlavou. „To určitě,“ opáčil poněkud opovržlivě, ale veškerá nedůvěra v Geraltova slova okamžitě zakolísala, když si v jeho tváři nevšiml sebemenšího náznaku humoru. Geralt nežertoval, tentokrát ne. „Do prdele,“ vydechl Julek konsternovaně, načež ztěžka dosedl na pohovku vedle svého hosta a zachránce v jedné osobě.

Geralt mu dopřál chvilku ticha, aby si bard mohl alespoň trochu utřídit myšlenky, a pak se pomalu pustil do pečlivého vysvětlování. Mluvil pomalu, zřetelně a mluvil dlouho. Vysvětloval vše tak, aby ho Julián co nejlépe pochopil, a dával si záležet na detailech, aby bylo jasné, že si nevymýšlí a že není poblázněný chudák – protože takové detaily by z patra nikdo vymyslet nedokázal. A Julián seděl, konsternovaně zíral na stěnu před sebou a poslouchal.

Poslouchal vyprávění o zapomenutém hradu kdesi v divočině, Kaer Morhen, odkud zaklínači jako Geralt pocházeli, vyprávění o Konjunkci sfér a příšerách, o tom, jak tu před stovkami let pro lidi nebylo místo. Jenže pak přišli zaklínači – jediní muži schopní monstrům čelit.

„Takže… monstra fakt existujou?“ zeptal se nakonec, třebaže právě vstřebal několikahodinovou přednášku o magii, příšerách a bůhvíčem ještě. Nepochyboval o pravdivosti Geraltových slov; ta otázka z něj prostě samovolně vyklouzla, aniž by se nad ní stihl zamyslet.

„Jo – kde myslíš, že vznikly všechny ty báje a pověsti? Pravda, něco si lidi vyfantazírovali a přiživili, ale většina vychází z nějakých reálných základů,“ pokýval zaklínač souhlasně hlavou.

„Hm.“ Julián se zamračil a odmlčel se na dobrých deset minut, které Geraltovi připadaly jako věčnost. Přesto ale seděl nehnutě a dopřával mladíkovi potřebný čas, přičemž poslouchal jeho splašený tep a nepravidelný dech, který se ovšem pomalu uklidňoval. Dobře chápal, že je toho mnoho, co teď musí Julián vstřebat a přijmout. „Když jsem byl malej kluk,“ začal po chvíli Julián tiše vyprávět absurdní historku, která mu právě vytanula na mysli, „vyrůstal jsem na venkově na jih od města. Kolovala tam taková pověst – říkalo se, že kolem vesnice obchází strašidlo. Černej Bohouš se mu říkalo,“ mumlal, zatímco pohled upíral střídavě kamsi před sebe a na Geralta, „Strašily se s ním děti, říkalo se, že když nebudou mít dobré známky ve škole, Černej Bohouš si pro ně přijde a odnese si je. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že je to jenom povídačka, příběh, který má donutit děcka k učení.“

Geralt si tiše odfrkl. „Pravděpodobně to byl nějaký nižší démon, ve skutečnosti neškodný, nebo možná sylván, co se usadil v okolních polích.“

„Sylván?“

„Něco jako faun, napůl kozel a napůl člověk. V dnešní době už jsou ale nesmírně vzácní – prakticky je vyhubil lord Baebish, zjistilo se totiž, že jsou silně alergičtí na řepku. A s tím, jak se řepková pole rozmáhají všude kolem, nemají sylváni prostě šanci…“

Julián zamrkal, naklonil hlavu ke straně a dlouze se Geraltovi zadíval do tváře. „Lord Baebish? To jako myslíš našeho premiéra?“

Znovu ten úšklebek na Geraltových rtech. „Jo, černokněžník, jeden z mála, co ještě zbývají. V týhle zemi se jim z nějakýho důvodu dost líbí…,“ objasnil.

Julián měl pocit, že se v tom všem ztrácí a topí stále více, a tak jeho mozek podvědomě zvolil nejlepší možnou obranu – útok. A zaútočil suchým humorem. „A to jsme si všichni mysleli, že je to zatoulanej skřet od Gringottů…“

Geraltův zamyšlený výraz však prozradil, že ho tahle reference minula obloukem. Buď neznal Harryho Pottera, nebo si lorda Baebishe nikdy zblízka pořádně neprohlédl.

„Ah, to je jedno,“ mávl nakonec Marigold rukou do vzduchu. „Dáš si něco k pití, třeba čaj? Já jo. Čaj si dám,“ začal překotně blekotat, „asi meduňkovej, jo. A pak bych se měl zkusit vyspat…“ Pořád ještě aspoň trochu doufal, že se mu tohle všechno zdá. Nebo minimálně ta část o utopencích – proti Geraltovi na jeho gauči totiž rozhodně nic neměl.

„Ne, děkuju, měl bych jít,“ oznámil zaklínač poněkud suše.

Marigolda bodlo u jeho bisexuálního srdíčka. Zarazil se a upřel na Geralta psí pohled. „Nechoď,“ zaprosil dříve, než si stihl uvědomit, co dělá.

Geralt se odmlčel a upřel na barda pohled. Ta chvíle jako by trvala celou věčnost, avšak nakonec zaklínač zamručel a pomalu přikývl. Cožpak mohl odolávat tomu pohledu? Mladíkovy chrpově modré oči se mu zavrtávaly hluboko do duše a způsobovaly podivnou bolest u srdce, když si zaklínač představil, že by tu Juliána nechal samotného, vyděšeného a bezbranného. „Tak dobře,“ svolil nakonec a mladík se viditelně uvolnil. Konečně z něj strach alespoň trochu opadl – Geralt to cítil, cítil tu změnu ve vzduchu.

***

Julián si dopřál hrnek meduňkového čaje a zůstal s Geraltem sedět na gauči dlouho do noci. Nakonec ho ale přemohlo vyčerpání a mladíkova hlava klesla na zaklínačovo rameno. Jak postupně usínal, přenášel na vědmáka celou svou váhu, až se nakonec uvelebil s hlavou v jeho klíně – to už ale poměrně hluboce spal.

A Geralt neměl to srdce, aby ho budil, takže nehybně seděl na gauči a dopřával mladíkovi spánek, který tolik potřeboval. Julián sice spal, ale jeho sny zřejmě okupovaly nepříjemné vzpomínky na nedávný zážitek, protože se tu a tam zavrtěl, zaúpěl, a sny se mu změnily v noční můry. V takových chvílích Geralt bezmyšlenkovitě položil mladíkovi ruku na rameno nebo na bok. Vždycky to zabralo během chvíle – jako by jeho dotek magicky odehnal všechny děsy a chmury. Marigold se uklidnil a pár desítek minut opět spal hlubokým spánkem.

Brzy nad ránem se Geralt přistihl, jak se prsty zlehka probírá Juliánovými vlasy, které příjemně voněly heřmánkem. Dělal to automaticky, jako by se mladíkovými vlasy probíral každé ráno, jako by se každé ráno probouzeli spolu. Zaklínač si nad takovou myšlenkou tiše odfrkl a potřásl hlavou – co to do něj vjelo? Prakticky se znali jenom z kavárny, jeden o druhém nevěděli vůbec nic, natož aby spolu spali v jedné posteli.

Geralt mlčky přemýšlel nad Juliánem, nad utopenci v Mlýnské strouze, a sledoval přitom, jak se za okny malého bytu pomalu rozednívá. Temná noc se měnila v tmavě modrý rozlitý inkoust, ten světlal a pomalu ustupoval vzbouzejícím se slunečním paprskům. Vypadalo to, že dnes bude hezký, prosluněný den – přesně takový Julek potřeboval, aby zapomněl na noční můry uplynulé noci.

„Ah, kruci,“ ozvalo se mumlavě z jeho rozkroku a Geralt sebou trhl – ani si nevšiml, že se Julián probouzí. „Ježiši, já se omlouvám,“ vyhrkl mladík pro změnu. Zaklínač teprve nyní postřehl, že má na kalhotách velký mokrý flek. Ten prevít ho oslintal. A Geralt z ničeho nic netušil, jestli se Julián omlouvá za to oslintání, nebo za to, že mu usnul na klíně. Ani jedno mu ovšem nezazlíval. 

„To je v pohodě, nic se nestalo,“ ujistil ho a stáhl ruce, které si doposud hrály s mladíkovými vlasy, zpátky k tělu. „Vyspal ses dobře?“

„V rámci možností jo,“ přitakal Julián rozespale, protáhl se a nahlas zazíval. „Děkuju, že jsi tady zůstal, Geralte.“ Na zaklínače se upřel pár štěněcích očí, rozespalých, ale vděčných. Zdálo se mu to, nebo v nich zahlédl něco víc? Nakrčil čelo – nedokázal tu emoci identifikovat a v lidských pocitech se beztak pramálo vyznal.

„To jsem rád – a teď už vážně musím jít, musím do práce,“ povzdechl si. Snad poprvé v životě se mu do práce příliš nechtělo.

„Ah, jistě… promiň, že jsem tě tu tak zdržel.“

Z Juliánova hlasu zazněla taková lítost, že Geralta bodlo u srdce. Na chvilku se zarazil, povzdechl si a tiše navrhl: „Vlastně bys klidně mohl jít se mnou, dám ti v práci něco k snídani na účet podniku.“ Aspoň ho bude mít ještě pár hodin na očích, ujistí se, že neutrpěl žádné vážnější trauma, a že je celkově v pořádku. Taková starost byla přece na místě. Určitě.

Přímo cítil, jak se Julek z ničeho nic rozzářil, jak se jeho nálada zvedla o sto procent. „To by bylo hrozně super, asi tu už nemám ani vajíčka k snídani,“ zamumlal maličko rozpačitě, podrbal se ve vlasech a znovu se na zaklínače zadíval. „Vydržíš ještě chvíli? Jen si hodím sprchu,“ zaškemral.

O dobrou půlhodinu později vyráželi z Marigoldova bytu do čajovny, kde Geralt pracoval. Naštěstí to nebylo daleko, ale i tak bylo jasné, že bude Geralt otevírat s několikaminutovým zpožděním, hlavu si s tím ovšem nelámal. Dnes poprvé ho kavárna zajímala minimálně; jeho mysl se zaobírala důležitějšími věcmi. Hipsteři si na svou kávu holt chvilku počkají…

A zatímco kráčeli ještě poměrně klidnými ulicemi města, bok po boku, Geralt tiše přemýšlel nad tím, do čeho se to, krucinál, zase namočil.


End file.
